


Blooms in the Snow

by MartiniMayhem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartiniMayhem/pseuds/MartiniMayhem
Summary: Beau finally found that snowy mountain flower.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2020





	Blooms in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Royalwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalwriter/gifts).



> For Royalwriter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's the cuteness you had in mind!


End file.
